disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Florida
Universal Studios Florida '''is a real life Universal theme park in Orlando, Frorida. It opened on June 7, 1990. Areas '''Real Current * Production Central '- A main enternace of the park. * '''New York '- Themed after New York * 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley '- Based on the Harry Potter ''series * '''World Expo '- TBA ** '''Springfield - A sub-section of World Expo based on Fox's long-time primetime cartoon series The Simpsons * Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone '- A childern/family section hosted by Woody Woodpecker * '''Hollywood '- Themed after Hollywood '''Former * Amity '- Based on ''Jaws. 'Replaced by: '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley * '''San Francisco '- TBA '''Fanon * Hasbro Play Zone '- A themed land based on Hasbro products, including Transformers and My Little Pony * '''Nickelodeon Central '- A themed land based on Nickelodeon cartoons, including SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Hub Zero Orlando - TBa Attractions '''Real Current Production Central * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - A 4D simulator ride based on Illumination Entertainment's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: ''Despicable Me.'' Opening Date: 'July 2, 2012. '''Replaced: '''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. * '''Shrek 4D '-''' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. ''Opening date: '''June 12, 2003. '''Replaced: '''Alfred Hitchcok: The Art of Making Movies. * '''Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit -''' A metal rollercoaster that lets riders choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. 'Theme: '''Hollywood '''Opening Date: '''August 19, 2009. *'Transformers: The Ride 3D - A 4D simulator ride based on Hasbro's Transformers franchise. Theme: '''Transformers. '''Opening Date: '''June 20, 2013. '''New York *'Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride' - An indoor roller coaster based on The Mummy franchise. Theme: ''The Mummy franchise. '''Opening Date: '''May 21, 2004. '''Replaced: '''Kongfrontation *'The Blues Brothers Show '- A live show based on ''The Blues Brothers. Theme: ''The Blues Brothers. Opening Date: '''March of 1991. 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley *'Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts' - An indoor roller coaster based on the Harry Potter ''franchise. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter. Opening Date: 'July 8, 2014. '''Replaced : '''JAWS: The Ride. 'World Expo *'Men in Black: Alien Attack' - An interactive shooter ride based on Men in Black. 'Theme: 'Men in Black. 'Opening Date: '''April 14, 2000. = '''Springfield' = *'The Simpsons Ride' - A simulator ride based on Fox's long running program, The Simpsons. 'Theme: 'The Simpsons. 'Opening Date: '''May 19, 2008. '''Replaced: '''Back to the Future: The Ride. *'Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Hurl''' - A Dumbo style attraction based on the Treehouse of Horror episdodes of The Simpsons. Theme: ''The Simpsons. ''Opening Date: '''August 11, 2013. '''Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone * E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T: The Extra Terrestrial. Theme: ''E.T: The Extra Terrestrial. Opening Date: '''June 7, 1990. * '''A Day in the Park with Barney '- A live show based on Barney & Friends. '''Theme: '''Barney the Dinosaur. '''Opening date: '''1995. *Curious George Goes to Town *Fievel's Playland *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *Animal Actors On Location '''Former Production Central * Nickelodeon Studios '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map info: '''TBA. ''Opening date: June 7, 1990. '''Closing date: '''April 30, 2005. '''Replaced by: '''Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - A simulator ride based on various Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Theme: '''Hanna-Barbera cartoons. '''Opening Date: June 7, 1990. Closing Date: October 20, 2002. Replaced By: '''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. * '''Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies - A 3D/Live Action show based on filmaker Alfred Hitchcock's most well known movies. Theme: Alfred Hitchcock movies. Opening Date: June 7, 1990. Closing Date: '''January 3, 2003. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D. New York * Kongfrontation - A dark ride based on the 1976 remake of King Kong. Theme: King Kong. Opening Date: '''June 7, 1990. '''Closing Date: '''September 8, 2002. '''Replaced by: Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride. * Ghostbusters Spooktacular - A 20 minute show based on Ghostbusters. Theme: '''Ghostbusters. '''Opening Date: June 7, 1990. Closing Date: '''November 8, 1996. '''Replaced by: '''Twister...Ride it Out. * '''Twister...Ride it Out - A special effects simulation attraction, based on the 1996 film Twister. Opening Date: '''May 4, 1998. '''Closing Date: '''November 2, 2015. '''Replaced by: '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''World Expo * Back to the Future: The Ride '- an IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''TBA. ''Opening date: May 2, 1991. '''Closing date: '''March 30, 2007. '''Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride * TBA '''Fanon Current Production Central * E.T Adventure '- A dark ride based on ''E.T: The Extra Terrestrial. '''Theme: E.T: The Extra Terrestrial. 'Opening Date:' June 7, 1990 (original location). April 22, 2016 (relocation). * WWE Raw at Universal - A live wrestling show with WWE wrestlers. New York *Battlestar Galactica: Human vs. Cylon Springfield *'Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin' - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster. Theme: The Simpsons. Opening date: '''July 8, 2011. Hasbro Play Zone * '''Littlest Pet Shop: Let's Play Music! - A Tagada with any kind of music (Cumbias Song, Electronic Songs, Reggaeton Songs, Bachatas songs, etc). Theme: Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. Opening date: '''July 8, 2019. * '''My Little Pony Bumper Cars - A Bumper Cars. Theme: ''My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic.'' Opening Date: '''May 16, 2019. * '''Pound Puppies: The Ride - An Aerial Carousel. Theme: ''Pound Puppies.'' Opening Date: 'May 16, 2019. 'Nickelodeon Central *'SpongeBob's Bikini Bottom Bash' - An indoor Gerstlauer roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. 'Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants. Opening Date: 'May 16, 2016. '''Replaced: '''E.T Adventure (original location) *The Loud House *'My Life as A Teenage Robot Coaster - An RMC wood/steel hybrid coaster based on My Life as a Teenage Robot. *'''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock - A spinning ride based on Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Theme: ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.'' Opening Date: May 16, 2016. *'Nick Jr. Live on Stage - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: 'Nick Jr. shows. '''Opening Date: '''May 16, 2016. '''Replaced: '''A Day in Park with Barney (original location). *'Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. Theme: Paw Patrol. Opening Date: ''''May 16, 2016. '''Replaced: Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster *'Fairy World Taxi Spin' - A Dumbo style ride based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents. Opening Date: '''May 16, 2016. *Harvey Beaks Triple Tower *'Dora's World Voyage - A boat ride, based on Nick Jr's Dora the Explorer. Theme: ''Dora the Explorer.'' Opening Date: May 16, 2016. Replaced: '''Fivel's Playland Hub Zero Orlando tba '''Former (Please add your fanon attractions what ever you want) Map infos Universal Studios Florida/Map infos Category:Non-Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Florida Category:Universal Orlando Category:Unfinished articles Category:Real Parks Category:Articles of real theme parks with fanon ideas Category:Non-fanon parks with fanon contents Category:Non-fanon